


Ice

by Piscaria



Category: Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (2005)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-21
Updated: 2009-11-21
Packaged: 2017-10-03 13:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piscaria/pseuds/Piscaria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was an exercise in writing a story with a single sentence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Absinthe Shadow.

Wonka's eyes gleamed coldly as he turned away, dismissing Charlie with his stance and his silence, and as he stared at the other man, Charlie felt an edge of cold anger cut through him -- how dare Wonka shut him out like this again? -- and Charlie drew himself up to turn and leave the room, to leave the other man to the solitude he treasured (Wonka seemed almost untouchable in that moment, poised and exquisite with his eyes locked in the distance, cold as a diamond and just as hard), until through the corner of his eye, Charlie saw the other man lift one gloved hand and bring it to his jacket, drawing it closer around him, and in that unconscious gesture, Charlie felt all of his assumptions about the chocolatier melt and flow away -- he looked at Wonka again, really looked at him, and those many layers of clothing seemed suddenly less like an affectation and more like a desperate attempt at warmth, and Charlie reconsidered the factory's tropical climate and wondered, for the first time, whether the heat was for the Oompa-Loompa's benefit or for Wonka's (how cold he must be, untouched and untouchable), and he felt his anger towards the other man thaw in response to the warm and generous surge of protective love that welled up inside him, and before he realized what he was doing, Charlie had crossed the room, taking hold of the older man's shoulders to turn him around, and beneath the wariness in Wonka's eyes, he thought he saw the faintest gleam of desperate, huddled hope.

"Don't," said Charlie. "Don't turn away from me. I'm here. I love you. I'll keep you warm."


End file.
